


No Classes Today

by Yuurei



Series: Bad Fluffy Art [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Bit of art for How to Bond with Your Cat (Q) by Only_1_Truth
Series: Bad Fluffy Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	No Classes Today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Bond with your Cat (Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893208) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



I haven't actually figured out why some of these pics show up different sizes when I post them here. I'm posting them on Tumblr so I can link them here but some of them come out different sizes and I haven't figured out what I'm doing different each time.

Case in point this one looks like I took a massive magnifying glass to it. _Edit: I figured out how to change the picture size so hopefully it's better now😅_

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: may 2020 if you're in the fb group, you know the one, someone actually did some Proper artwork for this scene with shifted Q and Alec and young James! It looks so awesome😍  
> I wish my tablet and computer weren't toast...


End file.
